Hey my Friend
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: En un momento de soledad, con solo Togepi de testigo y una canción triste, además de un día lluvioso, Misty escribe una carta para Ash, una carta que tal vez jamás le envie (Basada en la canción "Hey my friend" de Tommy heavenly6)


Bueno...sigo atrasando mis fics principales pero al menos ya terminé esta historia. A decir verdad, Pokemon fue el primer anime que vi y el que marcó mis inicios como otaku, el Pokeshipping fue mi primer OTP y el inicio de mi fangirlera vida (?) Ya saben...siempre necesito salirme de mi zona de confort x3

La canción que Misty escucha es "Hey my friend" de Tommy heavenly6 la cual en mi opinión es muy buena y era perfecta para este momento. Además, me basé en "Crónicas Pokemon" la cual a momentos se enfoca en Misty, ya que relata lo que pasaban otros personajes mientras Ash estaba en Hoenn.

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Hey my friend_**

**_Autora:_**_ Valeria Grayson_

* * *

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos…sé perfectamente que fue mi culpa el haberte perdido…¿Por qué no te dije antes de irme? Tal vez así me corazón no se sentiría así como se siente y…"

–¡NO! ¡No pienso hacerlo! –gritó Misty arrojando el lápiz al piso y levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

Allí estaba la hermosa joven pelirroja en su habitación. En la noche anterior había soñado con ese dulce chico…al cual extrañaba terriblemente. De tan solo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba…pero también su tristeza aumentaba. Así que tomó una decisión…escribirle una carta…tal vez jamás se la enviaría pero al menos podría desquitar el dolor que llevaba.

Aquel día era terriblemente melancólico, no solo por su sentimiento, si no que el cielo estaba gris y estaba lloviendo. Estaba condenada a estar en ese gimnasio por un rato pero al menos estaba bien. _Estaba_ en casa…¿A quién engañaba? Era con él con quien quería estar.

Ahora, con el coraje y la frustración a flor de piel, se tiró en su cama a pensar, ante la desconcertada mirada de su pequeño Togepi.

–Ay Togepi…–suspiró resignada la chica. –Hace tiempo que dejé de ver a Ash y lo extraño demasiado…Tal vez jamás le envié la carta pero…¿Al menos valdrá la pena?

El pequeño Togepi le sonrió y dio un pequeño brinquito, animando a su entrenadora.

–Creo que…tienes razón. –dicho eso, tomó al pequeñito y regresó a su escritorio.

Dejó a Togepi cerca de ella, recogió el lápiz y se decidió a escribir la carta. Habia un cuaderno allí con una hoja en blanco…antes de escribir lo pensó bien ¿Enviarla o no enviarla?

–No….la enviaré cuando sea la hora…

Prendió la radio en busca de buena música que la alegrara, en eso, en una estación escuchó una canción de rock que le llamó la atención por la letra:

**_La larga y continua lluvia cesó  
he esperado mucho tiempo…si  
Oculté mi enfado  
Aunque hoy, el escandaloso sonido de mis auriculares  
es como el eco de una aguda jaqueca  
y me deja caer en la cama_**

–Creo que….es la hora. –dijo subiendo el volumen a la radio para escuchar esa canción.

La pelirroja empezó a ponerse nerviosa ¿Si jamás se atrevió a decirle a Ash sus sentimientos en persona, cómo iba a hacerlo en una carta? Pero aun así…empezó a escribir, únicamente escuchando a su corazón y la música.

_Querido Ash…_

–No, eso es muy obvio…¿A quién engaño? ¡Eso estoy buscando! –borroneó esa frase y volvió a escribir.

_Hola Ash…_

–Sí, mejor… –Misty sonrió triste

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo…bueno, no mucho tiempo pero este tiempo sin ti se me ha hecho mucho._

_Bueno…solo te escribo para que sepas que te extraño mucho…es extraño no verte ni a ti ni a Pikachu, yo no me he acostumbrado pero tal vez tú ya te acostumbraste a estar sin mí…pensar que al fin pudiste librarme de mí._

Por más comedia que le quería meter a la carta, era imposible disfrazar su dolor.

_Como sea…Espero de corazón que estés muy bien, tal vez a estas alturas ya estás viajando a otra región, tienes nuevos pokemon y nuevos amigos…_

–Y otra chica está a tu lado…estoy segura –bufó la chica mientras escribía

El movimiento de su mano cesó al volver a escuchar la canción. Aquella parte estaba a punto de hacerla llorar.

**_Hey amigo mío  
Me pregunto ¿Por qué puedo oír tu voz?  
Hola a mí misma  
Sentía que podía ver la luz oculta, ah._**

_Pero ¿Sabes, mi querido amigo? Me alegra saber que al menos estás consiguiendo tu objetivo, ya sabes, esforzándote puedes conseguirlo. Como tu amiga me gustaría estar cuando te hayas vuelto un Maestro Pokemon. Te confieso que a momentos extraño todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, ya que al Gimnasio vienen muchos entrenadores tan obstinados y determinados como tú, a veces me ganan los sentimientos y lloro un poco._

_Te has de preguntar por qué me afecta el que nos hayamos separado…pues porqué…_

Togepi miraba la carta y luego miraba a su dueña tan triste, ya era la hora de confesar los sentimientos que se guardó todo ese tiempo.

_Acepto que llegué a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti...un fuerte sentimiento que no sabría explicarte…porque creo que me enamoré de ti…Me esforcé por no demostrarlo, pero al final no pude más._

_En fin, espero que te encuentres bien y algún día podamos volver a vernos._

_Cuídate mucho por favor_

_-Misty_

**_¿Está el cielo azul allí?  
¿Dónde estás cariño?  
Sin ti, perdí mi camino  
cuando esta niebla se despeje _**

–Y al final lo hice…–Misty arrancó la hoja donde escribió la carta y la dobló.

Luego de analizarlo, decidió jamás enviar esa carta, hasta que llegara al momento. Abrazó a su Togepi fuertemente, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

–Espero volver a verte algún día…–sollozó, después dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – Él va a estar bien ¿No crees?

Togepi sonrió.

–Bueno…es hora de irnos, tal vez lleguen nuevos retadores y además los demás pokemon deben estar esperándonos ¿No crees querido?

Después, con el pequeño pokemon en brazos, decidió irse de ahí, dejando esa carta sin sobre, sin entregar jamás.

**_Hey amigo mío  
me pregunto ¿Por qué puedo oír tu voz?  
Hola a mí misma¿  
Para ser guiado, hay un futuro que es visible  
pero, si un camino perdido está cerca_**

Dime amigo mío  
cuéntamelo cuando te des cuenta de ello

La radio siguió sonando esa canción, hasta que se apagó. Pero la canción era linda y demostraba lo que sentía a fin de cuentas.

**_FIN_**

* * *

¿Les gustó? !Espero que si! Es mi primer fic Pokeshipping, lo mismo me pasó con el Tokka (véase "Damisela enamorada" xD)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
